James Is....well read and find out!
by Keara Jordan
Summary: Just do as the title says, the main character is James and he's....alive. It's a good read.
1. Honey I'm home!

**James Is....well read and find out!**   
By: Keara Jordan   
Authors Note:You all know what belongs to JK Rowling. The plot is mine, Claire Howler, Sarah Skitters, Becky Screech, Carol Luna, Kelly Davis, Sam Sombes, Martyna Kia, Ciara Tate are mine. Them mottos, nicknames, and middle names, and curses are mine. Hope you enjoy it!

"So, Moony that's Dumbledore's newest plan. I've gone and told everyone it and this is my last stop, next I'll be going to Hogwarts to say hi to Harry, and you are coming too to talk to Dumbledore," Sirius said after he told Remus Dumbledore's newest plan against Voldemort. 

Since that day when Voldemort had risen again things had been hectic. People were dying and the Dark Mark appeared once every two weeks or so. At the moment, Sirius was at Remus Lupins house discussing the Phenonix. The Phenonix is a group that Dumbledore had put together long ago to stop Voldemort and now it was up again. The member were Sirius, Arabella Figg, Remus, Mundungus Fletcher, Claire Howler, Sarah Skitters, Becky Screech, Carol Luna, Kelly Davis, Sam Sombes, Martyna Kia, Ciara Tate, and some other former Hogwarts students. 

Sirius looked at the calendar and sighed. It was September 31, James's birthday, a month from James and Lily's death day, and two moths before Lily's birthday. Remus looked at the calendar and back at Sirius, "Padfoot, there was nothing you could do." Remus said. A clap of thunder came from the storm outside. 

"I know but....some times it seems as though he'll just knock on the door and be there...." as Sirius said this there were three knocks at the door. Sirius and Remus shared a look and then Sirius turned into Snuffles. 

Remus went to the door and slowly opened it. There was a man there, his black hair plastered to his face and head from the rain. His face was pale and he had glasses on with blue eyes beneath them that looked as though they used to hold a sparkle. "H..hello, I need a p..p..place to stay f..f.for the night....un...until morning. I'm...I'm looking for t..t..two family members." The man said. 

"Sure come in," Remus said. Remus led the man inside and sat him in a chair by the large fire. Sirius, in dog form, brought the man a blanket in his mouth. The man stared at Sirius before taking the blanket. 

"Thanks," the man said. 

"No problem," said Remus sitting across from him. "So, you're looking for family members. Who are they maybe I know them and I could help." 

"Thanks for the offer, yes I'm looking for two family members. One a young woman, and the other a baby boy. The woman has long red hair, some freckles, and bright green eyes. Her name is Lily Rose Evans, er...Potter. Lily Potter." the man said. 

Remus stared at the man, he was talking about Lily. How'd he know Lily? "Yes I know Lily, she's dead. She died fourteen years ago." 

"WHAT! NO!" The man shouted, he looked like he could cry. "Well...what about my son Harry Pot....hold a second, time out, stop the Express!" He stared at Remus and then looked down at Sirius. 

Remus thought for a moment, the only person in the world to say 'hold a second, time out, stop the Express' was James Potter. No one ever said 'hold a second, time out, stop the Express' that was James Potter's trademark at school, well one of them. 

"Oh, my god. Moony, Padfoot....what. You guys it's me....Prongs....James Potter." the man said. 

Remus looked at him, "If you are James Potter, what's you middle name, my middle name, Sirius's middle name, your motto, my motto, Sirius's motto, and who is FireDragon and Little Marauder" Remus said this all very fast. So fast that only two people in the entire world would ever know what he had said. Those people were James Potter and Sirius Black. If this man was James Potter he'd give all the correct answers. 

The man smirked and said also very fast, "Kelly, Rick, Lee, The rules were made by McGonagall to be broken by me, The moon is not full and so is my craving for trouble, My name is a star and so am I, Lily, and Harry." Remus stared open mouthed at the man. 

The man grinned, "Maybe that was too fast for you. My middle name is Kelly, yours is Rick, Sirius's is Lee, my motto is 'The rules were made by McGonagall to be broken by me', yours is 'The moon is not full and so is my craving for trouble', Sirius's is 'My name is a star and so am I', my wife Lily is FireDragon, Sirius gave her that name in first year, and Little Marauder is my son Harry James Potter. Oh, Moony by the way I am James Potter." 

"James...Oh my god...are you serious?" Remus said. 

"No, that's Sirius over there," James replied pointing at the dog. The dog turned back into Sirius and ran over to hug James, Remus followed. After they all hugged Remus made some hot chocolate and they all sat down to talk. 

"Ok, listen you guys tell me what I missed in our world while I was 'dead,' then I'll tell you why I'm not 'dead'" James said. "It's too bad Lily and Harry are dead." 

"What you don't know!" Sirius exclaimed. 

"Know what?" James replied. 

"Bloody heck James, Harry's alive." Sirius said. 

"WHAT HOW?" So, Sirius and Remus told him about Harry living with his Aunt and Uncle, Sirius in Azkaban, Harry at Hogwarts, Sirius breaking out of Azkaban, Remus teaching (which James found very funny), and of coarse Voldemort being back again. 

"Now James before we go and do anything, how the heck are you alive?" Remus said. 

"Well, you know on Halloween Voldemort came to my house to kill Harry and I. I told Lily to take Harry and go. She did so, and I was left to face Voldie. Apparently Volemort didn't want to kill me, said he wanted to save his energy for Harry. So he did this very old curse, where I'd be asleep until he said 'I wish James Potter was alive'. Now he thought he'd never need to say that right," James said. Remus and Sirius nodded. 

"Well, he did. Last night he said it, and here I am. So for all the time I was 'dead' I was just in a deep sleep." James finished. 

"What would make Voldemort wish you were alive?" Remus questioned. 

"Remember that book my family had for centuries? The one where you can learn how to kill someone and receive all of their powers, or you can learn how to drain and absorb someone else's magical powers. At this present moment i'm the only living soul who knows where it is, naturally he wants it and knows I know where it is. So he wished I was alive again. Now I want to see Harry." James said. 

All night the three Marauders sat trying to plan a way for James to see Harry, but for Harry not to see James. James wanted to know how Harry acts and what Harry was like before they met. Remus knew a good ghost charm that James could use. It would make James invisible and well ghost like. So he wouldn't be solid or visible to anyone. Everyone liked this plan, they'd use it and head to Hogwarts in the morning. 

***************** 

In the morning James, Sirius, and Remus left one broomsticks to Hogwarts. James would stay under the ghost charm, Remus could roam around(He was supposed to be there anyway for Dumbledore), and Sirius would be in dog form. They arrived at Hogwarts at 7:00, just in time for breakfast. Remus preformed the charm on James, Sirius switched to dog form, and they went up to the castle. Remus left for Dumbledore's office and James and Sirius went into the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus put charms on each other so they could see James. 

The Great Hall looked just like it did when James went to Hogwart, he and Sirius made their way over to a boy with red hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair. Sirius had told James these kids were Harry's best friends. The girl spotted Sirius first she nuddged the boy and motion for Sirius to come over. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked. Sirius barked. "Harry right." Sirius nodded. "Ron, where's Harry?" 

Ron looked up and thought for a moment, "In the common room sleeping probally, long Quidditch practice last night. Angelina is worse than Oliver Harry said. Anywho was real tired last night so I let him sleep in today, since it's Staurday an all." Hermione loaded up a plate with food and set it on the floor for Sirius, he barked in reply and ate it. 

Five mintues later a figure ran up to them panting, "Ron, Hermione.....where's....where's...." 

"Where's what Harry," Ron said. James stopped looking around and turned to look at Harry. Looks just like me he thought, wow so this is my son. 

Harry looked around and wispered, "My cloak, mydad's invisitablity cloak. When I got dressed I took my robes out of my trunk and it wasn't there. It was gone I looked everywhere for it, and I haven't used it yet this year. Have you guys?" 

"No, we haven't. Oh, Harry this is bad. That cloak was your dad's and if we didn't use it and leave it anywhere....it might have been stolen." Ron said. 

"But, who knew? Who knows about it that would take it?" Hermione said. 

"Snape," Harry and Ron said together. 

"Someone other than him," she said in an annoyed voice. Sound like Lily, James thought. 

"No one," Harry said. "It's me, you two, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Sirius, and Crouch. But, Crouch can't he's well you know. I didn't, neither did you two, Sirius and knows how much it means to me so no, Dumbledore gave it to me, so Snape is the only one left. Unless you think someone has been going throught my trunk." 

"Well, Harry we'll look for it today. Now sit down and eat. By the way someone is behind you." Ron said. 

Harry spun around and saw Sirius, "What are you doing here?" Sirius barked. "We'll talk later, right?" Sirius nodded. Lavender Brown came over. 

"Oh, Harry is this you're dog?" She squealed. 

"Er...yeah, he is." Harry said. 

"What's his name?" Lavender asked. 

"His name is....er..it's.....Polaris. Yeah it's Polaris, after the north star." Harry said. 

"That's so cute," Lavender replied she walked away. 

"Is that ok, calling you Polaris?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded and Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione for breakfast. Sirius roamed around, getting attantion from girls everywhere and loving it. James stayed behind Harry and listened to him talk aout who the DADA teacher would be and when they'd be coming. "Ok, stop new topic. Something that's not school related, or real serious, something different." Harry suggested. 

"Ok," Ron said. "What will happen to us this year? Something big happens every year and us three are caught in the middle of it. Maybe this year there will be a vampire who will suck out our blood and we'll become vamps." 

The three of them laughed. "Yeah ok, Ron." Harry said. "Hmmm....maybe Malfoy will get turned into a ferret permenently." They laughed again. 

"I think that'll be a miracle, mate." Ron said. Hermione nodded. 

"Maybe we'll...have a nice normal year for once." Hermione said hopefully. 

Ron laughed, "Hermione we are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, something is bound to happen to us good or bad." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on let's go do something." They got up and left with James at their heals. None of them noticed a white/blonde colored fox watching them. (Authors note-foxes are sly *hint* *hint*) 

The three of them went up to the common room and went up to Harry and Ron's dorm. The three of them looked everywhere for the cloak. "Where is that stupid thing?" Ron shouted after a half an hour of searching. 

"Thanks for trying you guys," Harry said. 

"Don't worry Harry we'll find it." Hermione said. She left to go to her own dorm. 

"Hey, Ron. I was listening to Dean and Seamus last night and was wondering who do you like?" Harry said. 

Ron blushed. "Who do you like Harry?" 

Harry thought for a moment, last year he liked Cho Chang. But this year, well he had been looking at Ginny differently. She no longer blushed when she saw him, and she could have a normal conversation with him. She also held herself differently, like she was more confident than before. Hary wanted to tell Ron but didn't know how he'd take his best friend and little sister. 

"Ron, I knda, sorta, in a way like, Ginny." Harry said. He perpared for Ron to lash out at him, but it didn't come. On the contrary Ron was smiling. 

"Really, Harry. Well that's ok, you're a great guy you deserve her, she deserves you. You'd be great together!" 

"Good, thanks Ron. Now who do you like?" 

Ron turned bright red, "I like.....H...H...Hermione." Ron turned even redder than his hair. 

Harry laughed, "I knew it, I knew you liked her! Oh, you'd be great together, just great!" 

"But does she like me back?" 

"Ask her out and find out." 

"Only if you do to Ginny." 

"Deal." 

"Deal." 

"Let's go play chess, or Quidditch." 

"Quidditch." Harry grabbed his Firebolt, and Ron grabbed his Cleensweep 7. The two of them headed down to the feild with James following, they saw Sirius at the entrance and he followed them to the feild. The boys mounted their brooms and flew around looking for the snitch. Harry tried the Wronski Feint, and it worked. Ron tried it and messed up. The two of them joked about it and did impression of Malfoy on a broom. 

James bent down next to Sirius, "You never said Harry could play Quidditch better than me!" Sirius looked around and transformed back. 

"Well, I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you so I let you ifgure it out for your self." Sirius replied. 

James nodded as harry and Ron came down. "Hey, Ron listen I'm heading in now ok." 

"Why, you never miss a chance to play Quidditch." 

"Did you forget? Sirius said he had something important to tell me at 6:30 in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. Is still can't believe we don't have a teacher but hey it gets us outta class. " 

"Right then mate. I'll see you later." Ron flew back up and Harry walked toward the castle. 

"Prong, should I tell Harry about you or what do I tell him? He's just like you he'll want to know now." 

Author's Note:Ok, hoped you liked this, if I get two good reviews I'll continue. Thanks all! ~Keara Jordan 


	2. Ciara Tate

Author's note: Hey thanks to my reviewers:   
Shasta, Mademoiselle Gabrielle, Marie Potter, Hannah, clingon87, Silvia, Debbie, Cute LiL Star Angel, Maggie_DB, and Siriusly_in_luv thanks to all of you! You all rock mates! So here's the story. 

James stared at his best friend. He never thought how he'd tell Harry that he was back from the dead, especially with out Lily. "I....er...well a....a..you can tell him that...that I er....a.....um...well...you can..no wait!" James stuttered. He couldn't think of what to say. 

Sirius seemed to understand. "You need more time, I understand. Come with me when I talk to Harry. He won't be able to see you, and you'll get to see how much he's like you." 

"Ok," James said. Sirius turned into his dog form and trotted back towards the castle with James following. Finally the two of them reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class room. They walked in and found Harry talking to Remus. 

"No honestly! You'd do great, we loved you when you taught here! We had our best year ever. Even some Slytherins liked you. You really should come back," Harry said to Remus. 

"I don't know Harry. Dumbledore is trying to get me back but I don't know if with my condition..."Remus trailed off. 

"Who really cares about that? Plus only a few students will even remember you, and the only ones who will care are the Slytherins. With everything that's going one there aren't many more people we can trust right. So you should feel honoured!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Thanks for the thought Harry. Well, maybe if I could get an assistant who can cover when the moon's full, and can make the potion...maybe then I'll do it." Remus said, it seemed he did want to teach again. 

"Great!" Harry replied, smiling at his success. Harry then noticed Sirius. "Hey Sirius what's up." Sirius closed the door and turned back. 

"Hey Moony, Harry. How are you two doing?" Sirius asked jumping up and sitting on a desk. 

"Harry's been trying to talk me into teaching again. I told him I need an assistant." Moony replied. 

"Well how about Ciara Tate? She rules at Potions and Defense, she loves to teach. She'd make a great assistant." Sirius said smiling. 

"Who's that?" Harry asked confused. 

"She was a Gryffindor a year younger than us. When ever we needed homework help we'd go right to her, really nice kid she was." Sirius said. "Little Moony had a crush on her that was so big. One time on Valentines Day he-" Sirius couldn't finish because Remus put a hand over his mouth. 

"Ok, Harry can hear that story another time," Remus said blushing bright red.   
  
"What happened?" Harry asked very interested. 

"Nothing just, nothing. I'll tell you when you're older." Remus said. 

A minute later Harry said, "Well I'm a minute older now, can you tell me?" 

"No, and Sirius shut up!" Remus said warningly taking his hand off of Sirius's mouth. 

"I'll owl her to ask," Sirius said. Receiving a glare from Remus. 

"Any way Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry asked. 

"Well Dumbledore wanted me to stay here to watch you, and incase he needs something. So I'll be around if you ever need me." Sirius said. 

At that moment someone burst through the door panting. "Dumbledore...talk...with....secret....person.....attack...in... Somterson...DeathEaters...Voldemort..something about.....book," the person panted. Harry could tell from the voice that it was a girl. Her hood fell down revealing long black hair, she looked up and showed bright aqua eyes. 

"Don't worry he's already on his way. Here sit down," Remus said taking the girl in his arms and putting her down in a comfortable scarlet chair. "You ok kid?" 

"Reme, I told you in my first year I'm not a kid." the girl said laughing. "I'm a year younger than you." 

"Yes but to us you'll always be a kid," Sirius said. The girl looked up and her jaw dropped, she ran forward and hugged Sirius. 

"OH where have you been! I've missed you so much Siri!" the girl exclaimed. 

"Hey, Harry this is Ciara Tate." Sirius said smiling. 

Ciara broke away from Sirius and looked at Harry her smile grew even wider. "HARRY! Oh you look just like James except with Lily's eyes! WOW! It's great to finally meet the son of Jamie!" 

"Who's Jamie?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, that's your dad. I used to call him that at Hogwarts and I still do!" Ciara said. 

"What do you mean you still do? My dad's dead." Harry said. 

Sirius and Remus glared at Ciara who looked scared. "Er...a...um..oops." she said, as if suggesting it. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at him and didn't know what to say.   


Author's note-Well how was it? Did you guys like it? I know it's short but I'm short on time. I gotta go, I'll post a new chapter if I get five good reviews! ^-^ ~Keara Jordan   
  
  
  
  



	3. Come Back Alive

**COME BACK ALIVE**

Author's note- Ok, here's the next chapter in James is well...read and find out. STUPID TITLE! If anyone can come up with a good title please send one in thanks! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed chapter two: 

$*@*$- Thanks!   
Jeva Gracias!   
Marie Potter GRACIAS AMIGO!   
BloodyAngel Glad you liked!   
ILUVFRACK21 I hope you like this new chapter!   
Renee THANKS!   
starkitty Love the name! ^-^   
Ginny Potter Gracias! ~_~   
sjcw99 THANKS * - *   
Skilyr ~-^   
Basilisk-Is he really? Well can you ask him if it's all right, if I can call him that. If not tell him I'm wickedly sorry! ^-^ Can I have his autograph?   
Ochy Wally wally Ocha Bang Bang How'd you come up with your name? I love it!   
Kat GRACIAS AMIGO! ~-^   
Mayleesa Thanks, for the great review!   
SasseeSam-I loved the new chapter in The Difference Between Us! I hope James, Sirius, Remus, and the rest get there on time to rescue everyone! I hope Alex, Harry, Ron, and Ginny are safe! I love Hermione being added in! Great work!   
BlueSkywalker_2000 You rock!   
Jay Potter-Hello again! I'll see you Friday, ok! Yes Ciara does know that James is still in the land of da living. C u l8r.   
Hannah Reitman THANKS! ^-^   
THANKS AGAIN TO ALL! Sorry I don't have time to write more personal thank yous to everyone, my mum and I are watching Survivor! Any one out there like that? It's down to the last two Survivors, Kim and Ethen! ^-^ My mum wants Kim to win and I guess I do too. ~-^Ok, here's your story-   


"Um...hmmm...er...a....sorry guys...it slipped," Ciara said blushing bright red. 

"CIARA!" Remus shouted. "HOW? How do things slip? I swear your worse than Sirius at keeping secrets!" 

"Hey, I am very good at keeping secrets!" Sirius exclaimed. "They just sometimes come out in a very creative way. Also she is worse than...no..wait...she's not worse than me. But, go on giving it to her." 

Remus threw his hands up in defeat. "I can't believe you two! Ciara did you slip to anyone else, or Sirius maybe you told them in a creative way! Well, who else knows because of you two?" 

Sirius stared at the ceiling and started whistling. Ciara looked at an imaginary watch. "Well," Ciara said. "Look at the time. Sirius and were just off to have some tea with Snape if you don't mind. So we must be off." She and Sirius both sprinted towards the door but Remus got the backs of their cloaks.. 

"Oh, no you two are not leaving until you tell me who else you blabbed to!" Remus shouted , taking out his wand and pinning them both against the wall. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Harry shouted. Everyone looked at him, they must have forgotten he was there. 

"Harry...we....er...um." Sirius began. 

"Well, we can't..I mean we could...but...it...not...well..no..yes..aaaa." Remus tried. 

Ciara stepped forward and pushed Harry out the door. "Sorry kid, this is grown-up stuff. None of your business until further notice." 

"But," Harry said. 

"Sorry, your call can not be put through. Please dial again after the tone. For help press one, for assistance press two, for a one way ticket to St. Mungo's stay right where you are. If you don't wish to go to St. Mungo's I suggest you high tail you little boy butt back to the Common Room. Leave after the beep. BEEEEEEPPPP!" Ciara said in a sweet and sarcastic voice, she then proceeded to slamming the door in Harry's face. Leaving Harry dazed, he didn't even notice Draco Malfoy lurking behind him. The door was open a crack and Harry (and Draco) could see into the room. 

Sirius and Remus were cracking up laughing. "Oh, god Ciara you still do that?" Remus said. 

Sirius stopped laughing and added. "Woah, I remember when I first heard that. James and I found you and Remus kissing in this very room! You caught us said that, slammed the door in our faces and continued kissing. James and I stood there dazed for half an hour and then, practically, flew back to the Common Room. After that we were so freaked around you! Ah, the good old days." 

"You swore that you would never say that until you were...oh..a..older than Dumbledore. Which is pretty darn old." Ciara said laughing. 

"Yeah..I remember when.." Remus started. "HEY! Wait back to the real subject who else did you two tell? Spit it out now Sirius, you first." 

"I..er..I..I told Rose, Kat, Mich, Jay-R, Cort, Diana, Ken, Kevin, Mary, John, Minas, Joe, Bruno, and..I think Nicole and Steven and Nick. Oh, and I forgot about Leo." Sirius muttered. 

"SIRIUS! NONE OF THEM ARE IN THE ORDER! They are NOT supposed to know!" Ciara yelled. 

"Look whos talking," Remus said. 

"He told seventeen people and I told three! Minas, Nick, and Leo." Ciara said. "And that's the truth!" 

"She's right! When I told them they said they already knew. But, they wouldn't tell how." Sirius added. 

"Oh, god," Remus sighed as he sunk into a chair. "Did either of you have a good reason for telling these people?" 

"Er...No none that I can think of," Sirius replied smiling. 

Remus glared at him, and turned to Ciara. She stared talking, "Yes I did! You guys know Minas, he's my brother. He's on our side and we all know it! Seeing as he's why I'm friends with James I thought he deserved to know. Leo and Nick are twins as you both know so I told them together. They know all about how to detect dark arts, and are Aurors. They turned down Dumbledore about the Order at school because they were scared. They now want to get back in. I'm helping them get in, and I told them. Ha Ha Sirius." Ciara then proceeded to stick her tounge out at Sirius. 

"Well, Ciara I do think those are good reasons..though..urg! You both know that NO ONE absolutely no one is supposed to know about James Potter being back from the dead..or...not so dead. Only members of the Order. That's what Dumbledore's orders were when I told him." Remus said back. 

"What about Harry?" Sirius and Ciara said in unison. 

"Dumbledore said when he's ready," Remus sadly replied. 

"Oh, for heaven's sake Remus! No offense to Dumbledore but he is sometimes and old crack pot! His ideas are either too futuristic or too old fashioned! Harry hasn't ever even talked to his parents or barely really met them! He deserves to get to know James," Ciara shouted. 

"You're right," Remus replied. "How do we tell him?" 

"I first suggest we go help James in Somterson, then we all come back here and talk to Harry. Also we need to try and capture Lucias and Narcissa Malfoy if we can. Those were Dumbledore's orders to me. If you see either of them stun them, bind them, and apparate back to Hogsmead. Though give someone a signal you're leaving first." Sirius and Remus nodded. 

Ciara went over to the fireplace, taking out her wand. She lit a fire, grabbed some Floo Powder, and threw it into the fire. "The address is Somterson Network. Have wands out ready and expect anything. Stick together and find James first. See you soon. Somterson Network," Ciara said as she jumped into the fire. Sirius and Remus followed. 

Harry just sat down in the middle of the hallway stunned. Draco Malfoy also sat five feet away also stunned. 

"POTTER MALFOY!" someone yelled. Both boys turned around to see Professor McGonagall coming towards them. "What are you doing out of your Common Rooms at this hour, and sitting in the middle of the hallway!" 

Harry and Draco looked at each other still in shock. They were surprised to see the other one there an surprised about what they just heard. "Come with me, "McGonagall said stiffly. "It is three in the morning you two especially should be safe in bed. If someone else had found you!" She started walking towards her office. She opened the door and motioned for them to sit down. They did. "Stay here and don't move." Professor McGonagall turned around, walked out, and slammed the door behind her. 

The two boys were left in akcward silence. "So," Draco said (A/N-I know everyone calls him Malfoy but Draco is a nicer way of saying his name. And I like him, so I'm being nice.) "Your old man's back from the dead, and no one's telling you." 

"Yeah," Harry replied in an icy tone. "And both your folk are wanted by Aurors." 

"I guess Black's innocent then, huh?" Draco asked, in a cool voice. 

"Yeah, took you long enough to figure out." Harry said, giving Draco a smirk. 

Draco just glared at Harry, who glared back. The two of them sat glaring at each other for...oh only about....two hours. They just sat there for two hours glaring at each other. They were going on to and a half hours when the door burst open and Remus ran inside followed by James. 

"Minerva we need-" Remus started but stopped when he spotted the two boys. "Harry Draco what are you two doing here? Where's Professor McGonagall?" 

"We don't know where she is. She found us in the hallway and brought us here. She said stay here and left. She hasn't been here for two and a half hours." Harry replied filling Remus in. 

"Oh...well," Remus said looking at James and back to Harry. "Do either of you know where Dumbledore is?" 

"No, why would we?" Draco said coldly. 

Harry glared at Draco. "Why? What's going on? What happened?" 

"Harry I'm sorry about not telling you about...about.." Remus seemed to be looking for the right words he kept looking at James and then back to Harry. 

"It's ok," Harry shyly said. Of coarse it wasn't ok, but he didn't want to seem rude because obviously something big had happened. "I heard everything and understand. After Ciara slammed the door in my face I sortta stood there stunned for a while and heard. So did Malfoy. How did that little battle thing go?" 

"Er...well," Remus was again looking for the right words. "We...we....we.." (A/N-Ha ha ha! Remus said weewee!) 

"Harry when we went to the mission," James said, speaking to Harry for the first time Harry could remember. Harry tried to concentrate on the words his father was saying instead of just getting lost in the sound of his father's voice. "We were battling against Voldemort as well as the death eaters. There were few of us, not enough to watch each others backs." 

James let out a huge sigh. "Sirius and Ciara were working together. They were attacked from behind and captured. Voldemort now has them, and he knows about me. He's usually not the type of person to hold off on the killing but...he wants me and...you..to surrender ourselves to save their lives." He said the last part very quietly. 

Harry jumped up, "But we can't...and we have to...and then..We can't just surrender! But, we can't have them be killed because of us either. What can we do?" 

James sat down on a desk. "If we surrender he'll kill us and them for the heck of it! Though if we don't they'll die for sure. I...I don't know what we can do." 

"You should talk to Dumbledore." Draco suggested. 

"Well, Malfoy you just had a GOOD idea. I guess miracles do happen," Harry said chuckling. 

"Watch it Potter! And at least I'm making an effort to save YOUR friends." Draco retorted. 

"Draco I know you want to save them as much as Harry does. Maybe even more," Remus said wisely. 

"I...I...I." Draco stuttered. "I do not." 

"You know you do like it or not! You want them both to come back alive." James said. 

"Wha?" Harry asked. "Why would he even care?" 

"Harry Ciara is his cousin. Narcissa is Draco's mother. Narcissa had a brother, Nathan. Nathan Tate, he married Haley. Nathan and Haley are Ciara's parents. So, she's Draco's cousin. As much as he hates to admit it he does care about her. She was with him through his childhood and hard times. Even though he hides it they're both very close," Remus answered. 

Harry was stunned, could Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy actually care about someone? Draco lowered his head and blushed a little. Yes, I suppose Harry answered himself. 

"Well, then," Draco said finally recovering. "Let's think of a plan." 

******************* 

~**OH A FLASHBACK TO THE BATTLE**~ 

Ciara, Sirius, and Remus seemed to spring right out of the ground in the middle of a battle field. Remus spotted James right away and ran to his side. Dodging curses this way and that. "SIRIUS WATCH YOUR BACK," Ciara yelled. 

Sirius turned to see a death eater behind him, he stunned the death eater and tried to get others. Sirius glanced at Ciara for a split moment. She was...well...amazing. She dodged curses with such an ease it looked like she wasn't even trying. She also could fire curses faster than a thousand Firebolts combined into one. It looked like she wasn't even speaking. 

Sirius paid of his moment of staring at her. He was hit with a powerful Cruciatus Curse. Sirius screamed loudly, Ciara turned and ran over to him. She knocked into him, purposely, and they both fell into some bushes. Sirius sighed as the curse left him. 

"Thanks kid," Sirius said. Ciara nodded, instead of talk. That's how she was during battles, she never talked or showed her pain. Sirius had to admit she was stronger than him. Ciara lifted him up, and motioned that they should go help. Sirius nodded. 

Before either of them could move a drawling male voice said, "Stupefy." Ciara whipped around as Sirius fell to the ground. She help her wand before her. But, before she could do anything she was knocked out by something hard hitting her head. Two death eaters came out of the shadows. 

"I shall tell our Lord, you take them to our dungeons," a female voice said. She turned around and walked towards the battle. The other death eater waved his wand at Sirius and Ciara. The two of them disappeared, and the man apparated away. 

~**END FLASHBACK FROM BATTLE**~   


  


******************* 

~**TO THE PRESENT WHERE CIARA AND SIRIUS ARE**~ 

Sirius slowly opened his eyes. At first he thought he was in Azkaban, but he noticed there was no coldness that the dementors had around them. He noticed his arms were bound in chains on the wall, as were his feet. He looked up and saw Ciara across from him, bound in the same way. At least they weren't gagged, that way they could talk to each other. 

Ciara's head lifted up and looked at him through her ocean blue eyes. "Hey Sirius. You hurt, are you ok?" 

"Fine, I'm fine," Sirius replied. "You?" 

"My head hurts like heck. We're trapped at the Malfoy's place. To think my own family is holding me captive," Ciara said laughing a little. "I only hope Draco's here or will be here to help us." 

"Will he? From what Harry's told me he's a little (Sirius said something SO bad Ciara looked like she could kill him)." 

"I know Draco. He's only like that because of that Lucias," Ciara spat out Lucias. "I know him, I've been with him since his birth. I've been more of a family to him than Lucias or Narcissa. I love that little boy, and he loves me back. If he knows we're here he'll help. I know he will. He has too." 

Sirius nodded, he just hoped everyone else was ok. He didn't know Ciara, James, Remus, Draco, and Harry were all hoping the same thing.   


Author's note-Ok that's it! What do you think should happen? Does Draco REALLY love Ciara? What will happen to Ciara and Sirius? What will the big plan be? Only you guys can tell me! ^-^ Hope you liked! Read my new story Written in Hope's Blood! I know the title's bad but the story's great! Seven good reviews and I'll get up a new chapter! Write to you all later! *~*KEARA JORDAN*~* 


End file.
